


Christmas spirit(s)

by UpInOrbit



Series: 50 word prompts [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, dancing in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: In which Chan and Felix are ghosts who just want to celebrate Christmas, but living with unsuspecting humans makes it a bit more difficult.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: 50 word prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Christmas spirit(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Am I aware of the fact that Christmas is almost over? I am. Will that stop me from posting this? Not at all ;)  
> This is honestly more of a long drabble that I came up with and I wrote it almost in a daze, but I hope you enjoy it! I do have quite a few ideas to write some more instalments in this same universe if you're interested, so let me know ^^  
> That said, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (This fic was writing for the word 'halo' of the 50 prompts challenge)

Tucked in the corner of a street, for everyone to see, there’s a house. It's plain and unassuming, the façade painted in a light yellow that has long since been hidden under a layer of grey, left there by the cars’ exhaust pipes as they ride down the street.

The house is plain and unassuming, so much that most people won’t look at it twice, but it’s been quietly sitting in that street for years, and it’s the house Felix and Chan chose to live in, so it’s more than perfect in their eyes.

“Felix!” Chan hisses, nervously glancing at the door. He gestures for Felix to come close, while a key can be heard as its inserted in the lock. “Leave that, they’re going to see you!”

“But it fell down!” Felix hissed back, standing on his tiptoes in precarious equilibrium.

One of his hands is placed on top of the Christmas trees, supporting his body and almost sinking into it, while the other struggles to make sure the star finds its way back to the top of the tree, where it belongs.

There’s a determined look in Felix’s face as he tries to straighten it up, the tip of his tongue visible as he scrunches his face in concentration, and Chan knows it’s just a matter of time before the door finally opens, and they’ll be caught there and then.

Swearing under his breath, Chan breaks into a jog in Felix direction, and throws himself against the other. His arms snake around Felix’s middle, and they both tumble to the floor in a flurry of limbs, Chan barely managing to turn them around so that he takes the worst of the impact before they crash against the cool tiles.

Felix complains, grumbling as he sits up, the star once again on the floor, but it looks like Chan managed to move him away just in time, for the door opens and a familiar set of footsteps make their way towards the room.

“Mom, the star fell down!” A girl yells.

“Well, pick it up and put it back in place!” Comes the response from another part of the house.

Neither Felix nor Chan move, even so much as think, as the star is picked up, and placed back in its rightful place. They only relax when the newcomer walks away, the footsteps fading away down the hallway, letting out a relieved breath before Felix yelps in pain.

“I told you it was not a good idea to slide down the hallway!” Chan mutters under his breath, frowning.

“They were meant to come back later, how was I supposed to know!?” Felix replies, pouting as he rubs the spot in which Chan punched him earlier.

Standing up, Chan merely throws his hands into the air, walking away as he complains about ‘too reckless for our own good’, and Felix calls for him to wait.

***

You see, the house, with its faded yellow façade and unassuming appearance, _is_ perfect. It’s not that it isn’t, because it _is_ , but rather that it’s not Chan and Felix’s house. Not really.

They are just a couple of ghosts who happen to share the same house with another family. A living family, one that is not aware of their presence there.

And while normally that’s perfectly fine, because the two places exist in the same space, but are completely separate, sometimes it’s not. The living plane is dominant, and changes there, such as changes in where an object is placed, also affect the ghost plane. Too much spiritual energy, intentional or not, and this can have an impact in the other world. 

Hence, the fallen-star incident, just to name one.

Most of the time its fine, however, and the living family stay none the wiser, unaware of their flatmates. It is a perfect deal, from the ghosts’ perspective: The living can go on with their lives, unbothered, and the ghosts can do whatever comes to mind that day, such as celebrating Christmas, for example.

“And, you’re done!” Felix announces happily as he sits back on his heels, proudly inspecting his creation.

Putting away the small bundle of brushes, he lends Chan a small mirror for him to look at himself.

“You’ve outdone yourself this time, Felix,” Chan replies, impressed. “I see watching all those videos over Yeojin’s shoulder really paid off.”

Feliz beams, smiling proudly.

“Just wait until I learn how to do proper braids, then you’ll be amazed.”

Shaking his head, fondness flooding his veins, Chan prefers to not point out the fact that neither of them have long enough hair to braid, and they probably never will, as ghosts barely change. Instead, he just focuses on Felix, who’s jumped to his feet and seems to be searching around for something.

They’re alone in the living room, the only light the one that comes through the windows. It’s not like they _need_ light, not really, anyway, and, like that, Chan can almost pretend it’s just them in the house, sprawled in the floor like they once did, a long, long time ago, if not for the faint noises and occasional yelling that come from deeper into the house, shattering the illusion.

“Close your eyes!” Felix’s voice cuts through his thoughts and Chan immediately obeys, curiously waiting.

He tries to peek through his eyelashes, opening his eyes just a slit, but Felix is apparently waiting for that, as he clicks his tongue in mock disapproval, and keeps still, refusing to move until Chan closes his eyes properly once again.

There’s the rustling of plastic as Felix kneels in front of Chan and the latter feels his curiosity grow with it. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, though, as Felix tells him he can finally open his eyes.

“Merry Christmas!” Singsongs Felix as he pushes his present into Chan’s hands.

Chan smiles warmly at him, before looking down at the small object, and his smile melts away. He looks up to stare at Felix with his most deadpan expression, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Felix, what even is this?” He asks, looking like he’s trying very hard not to lose his patience.

“Your present, of course!”

“Felix, these are tights. Women’s tights and please tell me you didn’t steal them from one of the girls,” he pleads.

“Mom, have you seen my new tights? I can’t find them anywhere!” Comes the question floating towards them, and Felix closes his mouth without saying anything, turning his eyes to the ground as Chan groans loudly.

“Felix!” He cries out.

“I was trying to get you a present!” Felix tries to defend himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Not my fault that it’s so hard to get one in our state!”

“You could have gone to the store!”

“But it’s so terrible going to the store!” Felix pouts as he sits on the ground besides Chan. “They always want to chat up with me and they forget the time as they do. I spent a month away the last time I went to the store! The old grandma kept wanting to chat and gossip. We’re dead! What gossip do we even have to share!?” Chan turns his head to the side, trying to hide the small grin that’s making its way across his face, but Felix sees it anyway, puffs his chest in pride. “I even missed the ghost hunter visit, and I was looking forward to it,” he whines.

Just as he was hoping he’d do, Chan extends his arm towards Felix, bringing him closer to his side, the weight of Chan’s arm around his neck a comforting one. Felix sighs happily as he melts into the other’s side, feeling content.

“That reminds me it’s almost time for his monthly visit,” he muses. “It’s weird we haven’t heard of him yet.”

Felix shrugs.

“Maybe that’s his way of wishing us merry Christmas,” he suggests, although he doubts it. “Or maybe he finally realized he’s being haunted. It would be about time, honestly.”

Chan snorts, shaking his head, and Felix laughs.

“He’s such a terrible ghost hunter, poor guy.”

“He’s nice, though,” Felix points out, and Chan nods.

“He’s really nice, but he should find another job, really. Anyway, don’t think I’ve forgotten the fact that you’ve stolen those tights,” he continued. Felix averted his eyes, suddenly very interested in the walls, and Chan sighed, shaking him slightly. “Feeeeliiiix…”

“Fiiine, I’ll try giving them back, but I don’t know how. It sounds like she’s searched her whole bedroom by now.”

“Hide them in the back of her closet, like they fell there from the drawer. It works every time.”

“She has _so_ much wool stuff in the drawers though! It’s so itchy when I have to get something from there,” Felix replies with a shudder. 

Silently, Chan has to agree with him: it is a terrible feeling to have the wool tickling your insides, one that he doesn’t want to experience more than strictly necessary.

“I’m sorry but you don’t have other options: you have to put them back, we can’t continue keeping her things,” Chan says, and Felix guiltily looks at the set of brushes that they’ve been keeping for a year, unable to give them back. “She’s going to start getting suspicious.”

“She’s already suspicious, but what can I do? Not my fault what she searches every single place in the house right when something goes missing, it makes it so much harder to return them back without them noticing!”

“Well, maybe, if you stopped taking their things…,” Chan suggested, rolling his eyes.

Frowning, Felix squirms under Chan’s arm, and digs a bony finger into the other’s side, earning himself a yelp and a very unamused glare at that.

“I was trying to get you a present, I didn’t plan on anyone coming in that soon! Plus, you didn’t even get me anything,” he crosses his arms in front of his chest, pouting. 

(He presses a kiss to Chan’s shoulder, too, makes sure he knows he’s not actually mad)

Chan lets out a shaky breath, squeezes Felix shoulder for a brief second.

“I didn’t, and I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to get you something when I go to the store, hopefully it won’t take me a month,” he jokes, brushing his lips against Felix’s temple. “I’m just worried one day they’ll realize they’re not alone, and call an exorcist. A real one, at least,” he adds after a brief pause. “If they call Changbin, we’re safe.”

Felix cackles at that, and Chan shots him an amused look.

“I really love the fact that now that science and technology can actually prove we’re here, they are more convinced than ever that we don’t exist. Thank you, science, my love,” he blows a kiss to the ceiling. “I knew you’d never fail me,” he grins widely, before seemingly noticing Chan’s smile, playing at the corner of his lips. “You too, of course,” he rushes to add, even as Chan shakes his head.

“That’s fine, I always knew science was your one true love,” he smiles.

Just then, the echo of footsteps can be heard, and Chan rushes them both to their feet.

“Time to move elsewhere,” he says, squeezing Felix’s hand as he hauls him to his feet.

They leave the room as the lightbulb flickers to life, and the five members of the family rush from one room to another, making some last adjustments before dinner.

They could stay in the living room, as nobody would notice, especially if they don’t exert too much energy, just like they do during the weekends, chatting quietly as they watch the TV, but it is an unspoken rule that they’ll leave the more significant dates to the living, the both of them having their own small celebration later on.

Sure enough, it’s the middle of the night when the house finally quiets down, the only sounds to be heard the soft breathing of five different people, and Chan and Felix make their way back to the living room.

They don’t bother with the light, as they don’t need it and it’d be more of a nuisance than anything else, but Felix does quietly close the door behind them, while Chan kneels down and fumbles with the stereo.

“What are you doing?” Felix tries to peer over Chan’s shoulder, but Chan hushes him away, grinning at him over his shoulder.

“You’ll see,” he replies instead.

A couple of seconds later, the first notes of a familiar song fill the air and Felix freezes, mouth hanging open.

“This is…,” he whispers.

“Our song,” Chan replies, walking to where Felix is standing, rooted to the ground. 

“I hadn’t heard it in so long,” Felix stares at him in awe. 

The light from the lamppost comes in through the window, bathes them both in a golden halo. Chan smiles, bringing his arms to rest around Felix shoulders, one hand snaked around his shirt, the other buried in the locks at the nape of his neck. Felix hands automatically circle Chan’s waist, bringing him closer.

“You’re not the only one who’s been learning through Youtube tutorials,” he replies, giving him a side smile. “I recorded this the last time you went to the store. I can’t say I expected you to be gone for so long, but it was a good thing for me.”

“I didn’t even know you knew what Youtube was,” Felix whispers, still starstruck, and Chan lets out a delighted laugh.

“Merry Christmas, brat. I hope you like your present,” he merely replies, placing his chin on top of Felix’s shoulder.

Instead of replying, Felix buries his face in Chan’s neck, and they stay there, swaying to the notes of a song composed just for the both of them, until the first rays of sunlight shine through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand it's done! I know this is quite ridiculous and I'll have to admit it's kinda inspired by real-life events (happy 1 year anniversary to the last time I saw my old brushes, I loved you guys) but I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it!  
> As I said before, I might revisit this universe, I've enjoyed it quite a bit, so let me know if it's something you'd like to see!  
> Merry Christmas, and happy new year!  
> Comments and kudos warm my heart <3  
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
